


在Kyle家的卫生间里

by Yotina



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotina/pseuds/Yotina
Summary: 喜欢生气的肯尼，所以写的肯尼就多加了一点点生气





	在Kyle家的卫生间里

"stan？你在厕所里面搞什么鬼？！"从客厅传来凯尔抱怨的声音，stan连忙捂住kenny的嘴，他张了张嘴想说话发现声音有些哑也过于慌乱。kenny掰开stan的手，冲stan使了使眼色，告诉他没事儿，然后回答凯尔"哦没事。我跟stan操蛋的衣服勾到一起了，我们在这儿解呢。"  
"哦，需要帮忙吗？"  
"没事没事，我们应该能弄好。"  
kenny调整了下姿势，使身体向上挪了点，好让背能好好地靠到马桶上。他的上衣已经全脱光了，后背的肌肤碰到冰凉的陶瓷让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，为此他皱着眉以示不满。stan则完全被kenny脖子下还有胸口的大片肌肤吸引了，他伸手去触碰，惹得kenny又是一阵颤抖，发出声响。  
"嗨！你摸之前倒是是说一声啊！"kenny小声但气势汹汹地抗议，stan呆呆地道歉，但手仍在kenny身上游走，又滑向kenny腿间的鼓包。  
"kenny你看你的白内裤已经湿了耶，你说话我都听不出你这么兴奋。"stan像是很没自觉的，往上重重揉了一把，惹得身下的人直往后仰头，kenny紧咬着牙好努力才没发出声音来。"操你stan，我说了你要做什么先给我说一声！除非你想被kyle和eric发现，那你就好好等着欣赏我的浪叫吧！"  
"你确定？想被发现的人难道不是你？如果我每做一步都向你一一报告直到明天早上也完不了事儿kyle还得来问我俩的衣服怎么还没解开。"  
"那你他妈就快点！"  
“我会快的——让我先抱抱你。”stan突然一把拥住kenny，让kenny一下子置身stan的气息当中。  
“kenny，我爱你。”stan几乎要哭出来。  
kenny回抱stan，他感受他柔软的衣物，还有两人紧贴的胸膛，stan的心在飞速跳动着。

“来吧，还不到说爱的时间呢。”  
kenny吻上stan，一只手握住stan放在自己裆部的手，带它拉下自己的内裤，又帮stan解开裤链。  
“stan，”kenny舔舔唇，看了眼身下又望向stan“看样子我俩都不太妙。”  
stan戴上套，一只手抬起kenny的腿，另一只手指搞了点润滑油后便插进kenny后面的小穴，简单抽插几下又添上两指。kenny原先是揽着stan的脖子，被stan按到前列腺，整个人都瘫软下来。kenny别过头，手想伸向下面，又缩回去，把手指放到嘴里咬住。  
“哇哦，”stan抽出手指，那里面已经被弄得黏黏糊糊的了，“居然手指就爽成这样了吗？  
ken，告诉我，是不是在别人家里做你就变敏感了？”stan咬咬kenny耳垂，又舔他耳后，咬住他金色的头发，那一整块儿都被他的口水沾湿。  
“闭嘴。别废话了。”  
“看你心急火燎，只想吃我的大jj的模样，ken。  
“让我进去”stan握住自己的性器，对着被收拾好的小穴挺身进去。  
kenny紧紧按住stan的肩膀，腿因完全失了力气而轻微抽搐。kenny大口呼吸，胸口也因此起伏着，stan趁机吻上那白晃晃的胸脯，落下一片紫红。kenny缓过来以后推了推stan毛绒绒的脑袋，现在他更情愿那吻落到是嘴上。  
“stan，该说，‘我爱你’了。”kenny声音仍然是无力的，他中断几次因为上气不接下气，听起来细细小小的，却直戳中stan心里某处。  
“stan，说爱我。”  
“我爱你。”stan一字一顿，像要咬住什么一样。  
他开始大力摆动腰部，在kenny身体里冲撞着，也不管会发出多大的声音。  
“kenny…”  
stan一遍遍重复着他的名字。  
kenny只是呜咽着，他努力想着stan又觉得脑袋一片乱糟糟的，stan，他想，stan。  
kenny发出细微的像猫叫又像小姑娘的声音，在每一次stan顶撞到某处的时候。在他最敏感无所防备的地方，他最柔弱直通内心的地方。  
stan。  
他想。   
stan。  
那个人正抱住他，一遍遍说着爱自己。  
stan撩开kenny的额发，亲吻那因两人的交合而沁出的汗珠。  
kenny喘得厉害，几乎发不出连续的音节，头偏过来又偏过去。  
终于kenny闭上眼睛，头抵住stan胸口，stan知道他快去了，更加快速度，直到在kenny为stan背后留下两道长长的抓痕的同时两个人达到了高潮。  
stan的喘息近在咫尺。kenny凑上去亲吻stan，舌头纠缠，kenny觉得浑身舒服得麻麻的。  
“天…”kenny说，“我们居然真的在kyle家里干了这档子事。”  
“是哦，”stan退出来，取下安全套，“有够爽。我们下次再来？”  
“滚。这次要不是你在客厅非要惹我。”  
kenny盯着stan手上的套，“stan，我们平时有用那玩意儿吗？”  
“噢，这应该是kyle的，放在洗手台上的。我想不戴的话可能很难清理…”  
“啥？？”kenny几乎叫出来“那kyle能不发现我们动过那玩意吗？”  
“额，也许吧…”stan眨眨眼睛。


End file.
